Computer users increasingly share data through storage systems hosted by service providers on computer networks such as the internet. Service providers, however, may be required to address situations in which users share content for which distribution is prohibited, such as unlicensed copyrighted works or trademarked goods, which are brought to the attention of the service provider by a third party. Other types of prohibited content include, but are not limited to, other intellectual property or defamatory content in some jurisdictions.
There are a variety of ways in which service providers determine that prohibited content exists on a system. However, even if such content is identified, a question that remains is what to do about it.